The traditional Passenger Service Units (PSUs) for executive transport aircraft typically comprise an individual assembly that merges the functions of providing the passenger with an overhead reading light and an air outlet. Usually the PSUs are set apart by concealed compartments containing either an oxygen mask (that by certification is also required to be available to each individual passenger) or a speaker (which allows the passenger to hear audio from the on-board PA or personal entertainment systems). Sometimes, the PSU will be provided with a screen or monitor for displaying images associated with a GPS-driven “moving map” of the aircraft route or video images associated with the passenger's in-flight entertainment system (e.g., movies, games and the like). Traditionally, the moving map and the in-flight entertainment system share the same screen or monitor. Thus, in order to change from one screen input to another, the passenger will need to operate a hand-held controller that is within reach.
In typical executive aircraft interior configurations, the reading light, air vent and oxygen masks are located in an overhead console while the personal screen associated with in-flight entertainment systems are located in front of or at the side of the passenger's seat to provide optimum viewing angles. The controls for all such systems are thus typically distributed about the passenger in different locations such that navigation between all systems requires different switches and controls. These distributed controls for the various passenger-operated comfort and entertainment systems therefore can result in an undesirable travel experience for the passenger.
What has been needed in this art, therefore, is a more unified control of on-board passenger comfort and entertainment systems. It is towards fulfilling such a need that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.